


Pillow Talk

by teasmudge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Biblical References, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetic, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Top Sebastian Michaelis, just fucking read it lol, lol what's new, tags are fucking weird, they discuss love, whilst they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/pseuds/teasmudge
Summary: Love, a topic only worth discussing within the warmth of pillowy sheets.





	Pillow Talk

“He killed her.”

 

“But did he love her?” The boy’s wonder remained unsatisfied.

 

The colour of Sebastian’s eyes set the room ablaze. Red, the kind that consumed the black within his iris. Before he spoke, the edges of his fangs left a slick of venom across the curve of Ciel’s shoulder. Later, he would mix it with the sorrow of his broken promises. But for now, it was nothing more than a slobbered kiss.

 

“He loved her so much, that he called upon the stars and asked them to build a path so that their shine could reflect within the moonlight of her eyes.”

 

Ciel ruffled himself over the sheets and spread himself atop his lover like a butterfly. The linen cascaded within the tangles of their glistening skin in creases of crinkled cream.

 

“How pathetic.” Ciel became blase. “It is fascinating though, how Christ succumbed to the church and gave himself up for her. I suppose there is beauty in love, wouldn’t you say?”

 

His taloned fingers beckoned on the boy’s slender hips like rows of blinking lanterns, fogged by the hazy delirium of their desires.

 

“I cannot perceive of greater idiocy than love,” Sebastian whispered himself between the slit of Ciel’s plumy thighs and sheathed the hunger of his words deep inside him.

 

“Does the unattainable startle you, demon?” The boy’s gaze flickered upward in reaction to the intrusion as if the wrangle of his eyes could paint the sky above their bed blue.

 

“Love is unconcerning to my kind, it does not sate a demon’s hunger. The glutton of my claws require flesh, not Chantilly.” Sebastian reminded the boy made of sapphire before his voice poured like wine down the cliffside of Ciel’s throat.

 

“These claws…” Ciel traced petals over Sebastian’s hand, before grabbing ahold of it and leading it to his pebbled cock. “On this flesh?” The boy teased, “do my temptations not quell your thirst?”

 

His hand suffocated the paradise below Ciel’s navel without a second thought, its malice casted a black shadow.

 

“Your body is a shrine of ambrosial blue. You impish little thing, how you amuse me so.” Sebastian spewed a bullet of saliva down the palm of Ciel’s drippy cock, “I will consume you whole.”

 

“My soul does much more than rouse your senses. It makes you fret. The truth is not that I require love because I am human, but that you regret the capacity in which to offer it to me because you are not.”

 

Ciel kissed himself around the girth of Sebastian’s arousal. Pressed his palms to the flesh of Sebastian’s chest and bounced through the whimpers that slid above the clouds of his breath.

 

“Or need I remind you, demon: who it is that you serve?”

 

There lived a silence after that instant, and before its sun could rise and corrupt anew, Sebastian espoused it with a low, throaty chuckle.

 

“Is that what you mean when you speak of love, Young Master? A beautiful tragedy?”

 

Ciel, in an uncommonly coy gesture, nodded slightly and bucked downwards. The mixture of movement made it look as if the boy had just castrated himself onto the rigid girth of Sebastian’s taunting cock.

 

Heat spread amongst them, and suddenly, a veil made itself known through the billows of demonic echoes.

 

_“Let me tell you a truth.”_

 

Sebastian brought the sunshine of Ciel’s forehead to his gaping mouth and momentarily stalled his grunting pelvis long enough to make the boy shudder over the cusp of his confession.

 

_“Beneath the sea of colour, lies an ocean of black. Evil does not await the impure because of desire, it accepts the filth in which heaven allows not. I am then, the embodiment of all things unrequited. Bound to lust, for I cannot love.”_

 

A single tear fell from the outrage of his doughy eyes. For a moment, Ciel felt as shiny as a sliver of light, then Sebastian squelched inside of him, and pleasure fell upon him once more.

 

“I see now. You exist to chase the winds of your unhinged passions.” The boy’s crumbly breaths mewled, “to plunder yourself full, on fancies you do not exist to bear.”

 

It took less than a snap for Sebastian to flip Ciel on to his pudgy tummy and press his head into the crumpled duvet.

 

“Foolish boy. You are proof of why the young ones are a favourite prey. And you’ve made me exceedingly hungry.” The demon huffed hot air over the expanse of his back. Curled obscenely atop the tiny body before him, and slathered the vileness of his tongue against the edges of Ciel’s shoulder blades.

 

Ciel arched along with the snarl of Sebastian’s cock as he began to plummet himself into little boy bliss.

 

“Not even love can take you from me. Your body is mine to desecrate.” Sebastian’s vision blurred through the resonance of his growls. He could feel himself slipping on the tightropes that amalgamated his composure. Ciel could tell too. Could feel the room accommodating the sulphur of the demon’s presence.

 

The boy enjoyed it. Being pressed down, and held, and fucked. Simply because he wanted to, the imp reached behind himself despite the harshness of Sebastian’s thrusts and spread himself open.

 

The air crackled in response.

 

And then, Ciel slobbered his face against the sheets until his head tilted to the side and he looked back at the beast inside of him; as if he didn’t know that he lay in the arms of a demon.

 

When the boy hiccuped over his whine, Sebastian broke. His thrusts shook every part of Ciel’s corpse. Slinky haired, doe-eyed, and wanton. Briefly, the demon paused to wonder what flavour of pain his Master had so terribly scrunched up into the bubbly tufts of plush atop his rosy cheeks to bore such exhilarating licentiousness. But then, he hammered himself forward, abundantly animalistic, and burrowed a mire into the heat of his Master’s tightly nurtured ass.

 

Ciel could not look away, Sebastian was much too indecent. Strands of black oozed down the edges of his face in wicked nonchalance. They covered the burn of his stare in the same way that light banishes itself from within the umbra, inescapably. Ciel could only see what the demon bestowed upon him, which was a valence of inky hair, reaching toward a row of perfectly jigsawed teeth. Their ivory sheen seethed ropes of glossy acid from behind a blowsily burbled sneer and reached down to inhale the fatty skin of Ciel’s neck.

 

“Did her worth die along with her?” Asked Ciel, whose gaze had twinkled over to the discarded remains of the scripture that they were so aptly discussing.

 

“No, Young Master. It did not. Her blood sluiced life unto the cracks of his dried skin.”

 

_The man said, “this is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called woman, for she was taken out of man.”_

**Author's Note:**

> "The man said, “this is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called woman, for she was taken out of man.”"(Genesis 2:23)  
> -  
> come say hi on tumblr @teasmudge.  
> kudos n comment, they are a writer's equivalent of x's and o's.


End file.
